


Echoes of Past Mistakes

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Can you tell I'm a techno apologist, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Well he's the vessel not the god themselves but close enough, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: The voices haunted Techno. Everywhere he went. Reminders of his past mistakes.They would never shut up, and they hated Techno. Why?Techno murdered them. Each voice is an echo of an error.---Techno was chosen by the Blood God at a young age to be their champion. This was both a blessing and a curse.
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Kudos: 33





	Echoes of Past Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit into my categorization of "drabble", which is 2k characters or less (for reference this was 3.5k characters) but still.  
> I liked it so I'm posting it here and you can't stop me :)

The voices haunted Techno. Everywhere he went. Reminders of his past mistakes.

They would never shut up, and they hated Techno. Why?

Techno murdered them. Each voice is an echo of an error.

The Blood God themself was the first voice, and always the most prominent. When Techno was first born, he quickly discovered that he had been chosen to be their champion. He had the powers to kill any mortal he wished in combat. However, he could often barely control his urges for blood, the whispers in his ears telling him to take it all.

They were not a mistake, but the cause of all the mistakes. So, in a way, they are?

The second voice was the first mistake. The first time Techno lost control. He had been scouting out in the Nether, trying to gather resources for the small group of hermits residing in the Wastes, when he heard something next to him. The voice in his head screamed  _ KILL _ . You can probably guess the rest…

This was when Techno realized he needed more control. And so he fled the Nether through a portal he found while travelling. He thought the area would be desolate, empty. He found a land flush with life.

This was the second error. Many creatures were slaughtered upon the Blood God’s champion’s entrance to the overworld. He couldn’t understand their voices, but he could still hear them constantly. 

It took years to train his self-control to not kill everything in sight. But, he managed eventually. He integrated himself into a small village and astonishingly, no one died. They were mistrustful of his appearance, but he drove off anyone who dared attack them so they stayed quiet.

Until one day the village was attacked by an army. 

That was his third mistake. He had pushed his powers too hard, asked too much of the Blood God’s “blessing”. The army was defeated, but so was the village he had sworn to protect. Their voices were the worst, screaming insults and cries of betrayal. He tried to explain his situation but the words fell on deaf ears.

After that, he snapped. He gave up on control. That was his fourth mistake. His mind was flooded with voices, thousands, maybe millions, as his body trekked from world to world searching for blood. Techno was a passenger in his own mind, the Blood God being the driver of the war machine.

One day, something was different. Techno had come across a blond-haired man with a pair of antlers and large raven-feathered wings. He wore a green robe and black cape, and a green-and-white bucket hat. When Techno, or more accurately the Blood God’s vessel, attempted to kill the man, it didn’t work.

That could only mean one thing. 

The man wasn’t mortal.

Techno prepared for death. Prepared to be freed from his torturous life. He may be invincible to death by mortal means, but gods, or even champions, could kill him if they pushed hard enough. Why would they do so?

You see, those that aren’t mortal don’t take attacks on their life lightly. They see it as a personal insult to their honour, and so, they kill the attacker.

But the antlered man didn’t attack. He stared at Techno. Not just the body, the vessel, but into his soul. And he saw his pain. He saw the Blood God calling the shots, leaving Techno to watch the massacres. He did something no one else could.

He helped Techno. Pushed the Blood God into the back of his mind.

Techno was suspicious, of course. But, the man had given him freedom for the first time in years, so he decided to give something he had never given out before. 

His trust.


End file.
